Terk and Gobu's first Christmas together
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Terk, Gobu, Flynt, Mungo, Kena, 10 of the gorillas, 10 baby gorillas, Kala, Kerchak and the 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana, now moved to Pakatoa island, New Zealand, celebrate Terk and Gobu's first Christmas together and Tarzana's second Christmas.


It's Christmas Eve at Tarzan, Jane and their adopted daughter, Tarzana's new home, Pakatoa Island, New Zealand, and Tarzan, Jane and the kid are getting ready for the party. Tarzana's height is 35.0 - 37.0 inches and her weight is 26.7 - 31.1 pounds. Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana's treehouse is very big with an indoor fiberglass swimming pools 7.0m x 3.0m x 1.5m (PS: gorillas can't swim but they can watch) and a movie room for family and friends with table where they can watch a movie. Pakatoa island, New Zealand gave them what they need.

The reason why they moved to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand is because the monstrous ape, Tublat, is taken over Africa. They moved before Christmas. They did miss Africa but they're very happy to live in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand. Tarzana's family will do grownup stuff but they still spend most of the time with her. She's too little to do grownup stuff. After all, she is a very special little girl. The African jungle they lived, before they moved to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand, is called the Congo rainforest, the same place where they found Tarzana and that Tublat is taken over. They still keep their African names like Tarzan. They decided not to move back to Africa. They love it in Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and it's tiny.

Tarzan is slender, muscular and tan skin with long brown hair in dreadlocks, blue-green eyes, brown loincloth-clad and barefoot. He's valiant, resourceful, bold, loving, curious, playful, open-minded, warm, curious, caring, brave, heroic, innocently disobedient, fatherly.

He likes Jane, adventures, swinging on vines, tree-surfing, Terk, Tantor, playing, having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, Tarzana having fun, playing with Tarzana and looking after Tarzana. He dislikes causing trouble for his family, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat. Jane is an intelligent and beautiful young woman. She is shown to be somewhat talkative, yet charming as well as proper. Jane is also shown to have a love for art, and she is not afraid to venture into the jungle to draw the wildlife.

She is winsome, creative, curious, intelligent, kind, talkative, empathetic, proper, charming, motherly. She likes drawing, making jungle sounds, having fun, living in the jungle, animals, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, Tarzana having fun, playing with Tarzana and looking after Tarzana. She dislikes being chased by baboons, danger to animals, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat. Archimedes is short, slender, elderly, thickly mustachioed, gray eyebrows, green eyes. He's brilliant, caring, eager, eccentric, joyful, fatherly, grandfatherly, carefree. He likes gorillas, animals, new discoveries, science, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and looking after Tarzana. He dislikes the gorillas being threatened, Tarzana being worried, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Kala is an adult, female gorilla with brown fur and brown eyes. Her skin, visible on her toes, the soles of her feet, fingers, the palms of her hands, face, and belly, is light tan in coloration. She is motherly, brave, caring, loving, compassionate, gentle, kind, quiet, calm, wise, honest, sweet, warm, grandmotherly. She likes taking care of Tarzan, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, tickle Tarzana, playing with Tarzana, looking after Tarzana, giving Tarzana a cuddle, making Tarzana giggle, sleeping with Tarzana when she's staying with the gorillas, bathe Tarzana and Tarzana's cuteness. She dislikes dangers in the jungle, Tarzana being sad, and Tublat.

Kerchak is a large, adult male gorilla with black hair and grey skin. His forearms are enormous and his head is rather large. His eyes are brown and small in comparison to the rest of his head. He is brave, caring, loving, compassionate, gentle, kind, quiet, calm, wise, honest, fatherly, grandfatherly. He likes his family, safety in the jungle, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy, playing with Tarzana, tickle Tarzana, being tickled by Tarzana in the mornings, looking after Tarzana, giving Tarzana a cuddle, making Tarzana giggle, sleeping with Tarzana when she's staying with the gorillas, bathe Tarzana and Tarzana's cuteness. He dislikes danger, threats to his family, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Tantor is an African forest elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis). He has red brownish skin. When he's young, his ears are shorter and his tusks don't grow yet, and speaks in a high voice. When he's an adult, his ears achieve their full size, his tusks are longer and sharper and his voice is noticeably deeper. He is neurotic, friendly, sensitive, pleasant, caring, brave (sometimes), slightly dim-witted. He likes safety, sanitary water, his friends, fruit, swimming, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. He dislikes germs, adventures, unsanitary water, being judged, anyone mad at Tarzan, Terk's sass and "emotional constipation", Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Terk is a short gorilla with grayish-black fur. She's loud, feisty, bossy, tomboyish, tough, caring, sassy, cowardly at times. She likes playing with Tarzan, music, having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. She dislikes lonliness, the idea of losing Tarzan, leapords, Tantor's phobias, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Mungo is a gorilla obese and a greater stature than Flynt. As a child, Mungo obtained by the brown, but his hair is lightening and darkening constantly around his appearances. So does Flynt. Flynt is low, and compared with Mungo, is very thin, it is a gorilla with brown hair that, like Mungo, changes frequently. They're dopey, comical, funny, silly, fun-loving, friendly, and playful. They like having fun, Tarzana, Tarzana being happy and playing with Tarzana. They dislike being separated, Tarzana being sad and Tublat.

Tarzana is the little girl Tarzan took in. She met her new friends now family, Tarzan, Jane, Tantor, Terk, Flynt, Mungo, Kala, Kerchak, Kena, the 10 of the gorillas and 10 baby gorillas. She's small, slender, fair skin, short black hair in pigtails, brown eyes, blue-and-yellow kid girl cute candy color beaded necklace bracelet jewellery sets, white girls plain rich tights socks, girls deluxe red christmas miss santa holly fancy dress party, and red girls squeaky party glitter sparkle toddler shoes. She's sweet, happy, cute, loving, energetic, playful, child-like and innocent.

She likes her favourite film, Moana, her favourite Moana books, mangos, bananas, cuteness, laughing, having fun, being happy, being looked after, Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, Tantor, Terk, Kala, Kerchak, Flynt, Mungo, the rest of the gorillas, being gently stroked on the face by Kerchak, being played with, being tickled by Kerchak, being held by Kala and Kerchak, Tantor landed on Terk and she trying to get out while talking on a funny voice, tickle Kerchak in the mornings, being cuddled by Kala and Kerchak, Kala and Kerchak making her giggle, being bathed by Kala and Kerchak, sleeping with Kala and Kerchak when she's staying with the gorillas, Kerchak's "You'll be in my heart." lullaby and taking a ride on Kerchak's back. She dislikes being worried, being sad, not being held and carried, not being played with, appendicitis and Tublat.

While Tarzana's adopted daddy, Tarzan, and Tarzana's adopted grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter are getting food and drinks ready, Jane changed Tarzana to her 2 red round elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders, blue-and-yellow kid girl cute candy color beaded necklace bracelet jewellery sets, white girls plain rich tights socks, girls deluxe red christmas miss santa holly fancy dress party, and red girls squeaky party glitter sparkle toddler shoes.

"Are you excited, Tarzana?" Jane asked her adopted daughter. "Yes. Is Grandma and Grandpa coming too?" Tarzana asked Jane. "Of course. Everybody you love are coming." Jane said. "Yay!" Tarzana exclaimed, happily. The guests arrived. They had fun. They played in the snow before the party. Then at it's bedtime. Then in the morning they opened present in Christmas Day.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

The End!


End file.
